Childs Curiosity
by Junshin-Aino
Summary: AU Sequal to 'The Most Beautiful Eyes' Small Lady notices someone who she doesn't know at her b-day party, while all her other guests are family and Senshi... she wonders who this mystery lady is who leaves her gifts... Chapter 5 up!!. Plz R
1. prolog: Birthday Mysteries

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Title:  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
Prolog: The Mysterious Lady  
  
The small, almost three-year old stared unblinking into her mother's mirror, vaguely comprehending that the  
  
image she saw was her own. Her was very intelligent for a child her age, one who caught onto things  
  
quickly, like the tricks her parents used to distract her from her half- formed questions, or playtime demands.  
  
Her pink hair and ruby eyes, wide and expressive, made her seem more like a doll than a real girl, and all to  
  
often people forgot that she never forgot the things that were said around her.  
  
Since her first birthday, she remembered everything with perfect clarity, even if she wasn't always able to  
  
put the images in her mind into words. She could remember, for instance, the green haired woman who had  
  
attended both of her birthday parties, but was never seen around the Palace at any other time. She  
  
remembered that the woman's eyes were the same as her own, and wondered if they were related. She  
  
seemed almost as regal as her Lady Mother, so perhaps they were sisters.  
  
The inner court was careful to never speak this woman's name around the girl, and never gave any mention  
  
of who she was or what she did. She had no idea why the woman came to her parties, or why she seemed so  
  
familiar. Her mother and father refused to answer any questions she posed about the mysterious woman, and  
  
she had left before the girl could make her way over to talk to her.  
  
But Mystery Lady always left wonderful presents for her… on her first birthday she had received a small  
  
mirror that never broke, and always showed beautiful nature scenes from all over the Earth. On her second  
  
birthday she had received a stuffed Pegasus, which would fly short distances when told to do so.  
  
She wondered what she would receive for her birthday this year… there were only four more days, and she  
  
couldn't wait until that day. Her parents had promised to get away from work early, and have her a party at  
  
the Crystal Lake. This time, she would get to talk to the Mystery Lady, and find out who she was. She  
  
promised herself this, an end to the intrigue, and perhaps even a reward. And if not, she would exert every  
  
bit of charm and cuteness she possessed to get an answer about her identity, even if she had to sneak into the  
  
servants rooms and ask the people there.  
  
The servants always seemed to know everything.  
  
She blinked and broke the staring contest she had been engaged in with her reflection and hopped off her  
  
chair. The tinkling of a bell told her that Diana had come to retrieve her for dinner, and she didn't want to be  
  
late. Her behavior would be perfect until her birthday party was over.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Four days later:  
  
Hands folded neatly in her lap, Small Lady Serenity smiled affectionately at everyone who sat around her,  
  
trying her best not to fidget while she sat there. Her parents where exchanging pleasantries with their  
  
friends, her mother's Sailor Senshi, and Guardian Cats, but the only two people that Small Lady herself had  
  
to speak with where her own Guardian Cat, Diana, and Sailor Saturn, who, no matter what, always managed  
  
to find time for Small Lady.  
  
The summer day was uncommonly mild, a gentle breeze fanning the princess' pigtails out behind her. She  
  
could tell from the way her Mother kept glancing around that she was expecting a visitor, and she dearly  
  
wanted to know for certain who her mother was expecting. Yet, she kept her curiosity carefully suppressed,  
  
so her Mother wouldn't suspect that she knew something was up. After all, most children her age had the  
  
attention span less that ten minutes long, and she should be tingling with anticipation over her gifts.  
  
Waiting, waiting, and more waiting…  
  
After a half hour more had passed the dark green haired woman that Small Lady had been seeking walked  
  
out through the trees, and headed straight towards Serenity and Endymion. Setsuna didn't look at Small  
  
Lady, though she wanted too. Today was not the day when they would meet again, and become friends. No,  
  
both she and Small Lady must wait…  
  
Once Setsuna had reached Serenity, the queen stood and gave her friend a hug. Setsuna swiftly pressed  
  
Small Lady's gift into her Queen's hands before bowing and walking away again. Small Lady watched the  
  
exchange, her expression smoothly interested only in the present left behind, and not in the bearer, though  
  
inside she frowned, wishing the woman had stayed long enough to give her name.  
  
Serenity walked over to Small Lady, and gave her Setsuna's present. "Happy Birthday, my Small Lady.  
  
Time for you to open your gifts."  
  
She smiled as eagerly as she could and offered a grin, "Yay! Finally, I get to see what my friends have  
  
gifted me with, so I can thank them properly."  
  
Serenity smiled and patted her daughter on the head, grateful for how wonderful she was.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Hours later Small Lady sat in her favorite chair, her Pegasus doll squashed into the chair beside her. In her  
  
hands she held Setsuna's gift, and turned the package over and over. Her mother had given it to her only  
  
after the party was over, as she had done the past two times. Carefully she undid the pink bunny wrapping  
  
and pulled out a small, intricately carved wooden box. On the lid was an ivory Pegasus, with broken silver  
  
chains dangling from its forelegs. Smiling, she opened the lid and looked inside, finding a delicate silver  
  
necklace with a pink crystal rose hanging in the middle. She slipped the necklace over her head, and then  
  
picked up the piece of paper that had been hidden under the rose.  
  
There, in neatly written letters was, a short message.  
  
'My name is Setsuna.'  
  
Smiling, she folded the paper back neatly and tucked it carefully into the side lining of the box. So, her  
  
mystery lady had a name. Perhaps next year she would know more.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
This story begins three years after Small Lady's birth, but will take place when she is, oh, five or so, when  
  
she'll 'find' the Gates of Time, and Setsuna. 


	2. Chapter 1: Seven is Seven Hundred

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
An: Child's Curiosity tells of the events that occurred after 'The Most Beautiful Eyes.'  
  
  
  
Child's Curiosity  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Seven is Seven Hundred  
  
  
  
  
  
'Setsuna… Setsuna… Setsuna…'  
  
  
  
In her young mind a litany ran, the name of that one woman whom she wanted to know more than  
  
anything. She knew that she and the woman were connected somehow, connected in some manner that no  
  
one wanted her to know about.  
  
  
  
She was too young.  
  
  
  
But she knew this in her heart, in a place that vibrated with bright pink energy, calling out for an answering  
  
echo from the mysterious one. Her curiosity would not abate until she had all the answers she wanted,  
  
much to her mother's dismay. Small Lady Serenity was too intuitive for someone her age. Somehow  
  
though, she would find out more about this Setsuna. She promised it to herself again, as she did every day.  
  
  
  
The soft whisper of delicate cloth alerted her to her mother's presence, and she spun around, sinking into a  
  
curtsy before she could be told not to. She loved her mother dearly, but always had an instinctive need to be  
  
more formal with her than a daughter should be in casual situations. No amount of training or attention had  
  
been able to break her of this habit, and she saw a flash of sorrow in her mother's eyes, and she flinched,  
  
knowing she had hurt her beloved mother.  
  
  
  
"Hello Mama, what can I do for you today?" she asked, trying to sound like a normal child.  
  
  
  
Another but of sorrow surfaced in Serenity's eyes, though she smiled gently. "Well my dear, I was hoping  
  
that you and I could spend some time together before your birthday party. You turn seven today my  
  
darling."  
  
  
  
Small Lady's answering smile was a wry one, knowing the real numbers behind her age. "You mean Seven  
  
Hundred, don't you mother?" she answered softly.  
  
  
  
Serenity visibly flinched this time, but smiled again, "Well yes, but that's just the rate at which you age  
  
darling."  
  
  
  
"Why, Mother? Why must I be so different from other children? I've long since stopped possessing the  
  
mind of a small child, why can't my body be of the same age?"  
  
  
  
Serenity's smile faded, her expression becoming more serious. "I know how curious you are darling, but  
  
for now, I really can't tell you. It's not the right time. Please, ask no more questions. Everyone is waiting  
  
for us."  
  
  
  
Small Lady nodded, plastering an innocent and happy smile on her face before taking Serenity's hand and  
  
allowing herself to be led to her birthday party.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
  
  
The party was over within minutes, a diplomatic situation occurring that she was deemed to young to be  
  
exposed to, and now sat once more in her room, bored and lonely. She wished for the millionth time that  
  
she had friends her own age and size, but knew somehow that such a friend was long in coming. Instead  
  
she contented herself with opening the present given to her from Setsuna, wondering what she had received  
  
this year.  
  
  
  
Her eyes sparkled brightly with anticipation as she tore the dark purple wrapping off of her gift, her  
  
expression turning perplexed when all she found within was a small, perfectly round piece of pink quartz,  
  
so clear she could see through it. She turned rolled it around in her hands, wondering what to do with her  
  
gift, before shrugging. She knew she'd figure it out.  
  
  
  
She stood and left her room and began to wonder around the halls of the palace, absently pondering her  
  
present, and thinking about Setsuna. When would she get to know about this woman?  
  
  
  
As her thoughts became more focused on Setsuna, the globe began to glow, and she felt something inside  
  
of her heart being tugged north. Without attributing the sensation to her gift she followed the tugging,  
  
wondering into a corner of the palace where she had never been in before, and eventually she found herself  
  
outside in a garden full of roses, each petal an off garnet color.  
  
  
  
She wondered what this meant and turned to look down the corridor where she had come from, before  
  
turning back to the garden. She forgot to breath as she saw a large door standing in the middle of the roses,  
  
a strange cool mist leaking from it, and trailing a cold finger down her neck. Entranced, she walked to the  
  
door, walking inside without hesitation when the door swung open to greet her.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
  
  
Setsuna stood watching the Gates of Time intently as they opened, knowing of this fated moment already,  
  
and apologizing silently to her beloved Queen. She may be the Princess, but Serenity should not have kept  
  
her away from Setsuna for so long. The Senshi of Time had become even lonelier than she had been before  
  
agreeing to bare Small Lady for the Queen, and she guiltily resented being left out of her daughter's, and  
  
her Queen's, life.  
  
  
  
As the first view of pink hair came into sight, Setsuna summoned Luna-P into her hand, prepared to greet  
  
her Princess as a friend.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
Serenity bid the delegates from Kinmoku farewell as they prepared to take her greetings to Queen Kakyuu,  
  
glad that the meeting had taken so little time. The delegates had chosen to leave at such an inopportune  
  
time, in the middle of Small Lady's party! But her daughter hadn't seemed to mind so much, and hadn't  
  
asked any questions this year about Setsuna after the Time Senshi's present had been delivered.  
  
  
  
She regretted not having introduced the two years ago, since she already knew that they were close friends  
  
from Small Lady's visits to the past, but when she had been presented with the situation, she had acted  
  
selfishly, trying to keep Small Lady to herself when she knew doing so was impossible.  
  
  
  
She shook her head and resolved to fix things tomorrow, once the immediate appeal of Small Lady's new  
  
gifts had worn off. Tomorrow, she'd take her to visit Setsuna.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
To Be Continued: 


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Gates of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Child's Curiosity  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Into the Gates of Time  
  
  
  
Her small face was filled with determination, despite the fear that suddenly roiled around in her stomach. Everything was so dark and misty; she couldn't really see what lay before her. Common sense told her to turn back, but she had come to far already.  
  
  
  
"Don't be afraid Small Lady. I shall not allow any harm to come to you here, for these are the Gate of Time, and I am their Guardian."  
  
  
  
The mists parted before her, revealing the person she had wanted to meet for so very long. "I hope, Small Lady, that you have enjoyed the birthday presents I sent?"  
  
  
  
Such a husky, mysterious voice, low pitched but comforting. "Yes… I have enjoyed them, thank you."  
  
She entered further into the gates, taking in every detail of the tall green haired woman before her, noting instantly that she was a Sailor Senshi, and once more wondered about her crimson eyes. "You are a Sailor Senshi."  
  
  
  
The woman nodded, smiling slightly. "I am the last of Serenity-sama's Outer Senshi, the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto."  
  
  
  
"Are you related to my mother?" Small Lady's voice quavered for a moment at the start of her question, before resolving into the firm confident tone her mother had taught her. Seeing Setsuna only intensified her believe that the mysterious woman knew all the secrets about Small Lady's existence that the princess was desperate to know. Those insidious rumors that she wasn't really the Queen's daughter… Surely this keeper of time would know the answer!  
  
  
  
Her hopes fell when Setsuna shook her head, "No Small Lady, I am of no relation to your mother. But I can answer those questions I see haunting your beautiful eyes and saddening your heart. Ask away."  
  
  
  
The ruby eyes lit up once again with her hope, and she moved closer to Setsuna. "Why do I have red eyes? Why don't I grow up? Why won't Mama let me see the ginzouishou, why don't you ever stay to speak with me after my birthday parties? Why… are you all alone here?"  
  
  
  
Setsuna's smile grew larger at the questions Small Lady asked, though she felt a twinge of guilt at having her here at the Gates. 'Should I have waited a day before summoning her here?' she wondered, knowing that Serenity-sama would bring Small Lady to Setsuna the next day. 'No… I wasn't wrong. I deserve to speak with her alone.'  
  
  
  
"You have red eyes because you are related to me, you won't grow because you possess a Sailor Crystal of your own, and it hasn't grown enough for you to grow. Serenity won't let you see the Crystal because when she does, the Crystal will become a part of you temporarily and the shields around Crystal Tokyo will fall for that brief interim. You haven't been prepared to alter that situation yet, but one day you'll be prepared. I am alone here because this is a solitary duty, and mine alone."  
  
  
  
Small Lady closed her eyes, allowing these answers to sift around in her brain all on their own before she tried to grasp them. 'I'm related to her? How…'  
  
  
  
"Ano… how are you related to me?"  
  
  
  
Setsuna shook her head, "That is enough to absorb for now, Small Lady. Your mother will be looking for you soon, and you should be in your room. Don't worry, she will bring you to me tomorrow, so you haven't long to wait."  
  
  
  
She placed a hand gently on Small Lady's shoulder before turning her around and giving a gentle shove towards the Gate. "Go on home now Small Lady, I shall see you tomorrow. Remember, Serenity-sama loves you very much, as does Endymion-sama. Sweet dreams Princess."  
  
  
  
Small Lady stumbled away from Setsuna, turning to look at the green haired woman before exiting the Gates of Time. "Thank you for talking with me." She bowed gracefully and exited.  
  
  
  
Alone again, Setsuna sighed, her crimson eyes filling with sadness. She knew of course that she would harbor a special place in Small Lady's life, but her daughter would never love her in the manner she truly wished for.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
I know, I know… short. Please forgive me. 


	4. Chapter 3: Small Lady Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Child's Curiosity  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Small Lady Knows  
  
  
  
She floated in a sea of pink light, suspended above her bed, the ribbons of her dress  
  
fluttering down to touch her down comforter. She couldn't identify how long she had  
  
been like this, but the warm feeling that was filling her soul was too nice to break free  
  
from in the absence of anything better to do. In the light she could hear a soft melody  
  
playing, the tune one that was hauntingly familiar, the words just beyond her grasp.  
  
  
  
The sound of a door opening distracted her from the song, bringing her conscious back to  
  
the here and now, along with the knowledge that her mother had promised her an exciting  
  
trip today. As she remembered her encounter with Setsuna the previous day, the light  
  
surrounding her gradually faded away, lowering her back onto the bed. She sat up and  
  
stretched as her mother pulled the curtains surrounding her bed apart, smiling her  
  
signature smile.  
  
  
  
"Good morning my Small Lady, are you ready for today?"  
  
  
  
Small Lady nodded as she got as gracefully off the bed as she could. "Of course Mother.  
  
If you don't mind my asking, what will we be doing today?"  
  
  
  
Serenity continued to smile as she took Small Lady's hand and led her away from the  
  
girl's bedroom, leading her along the same path that Small Lady had taken the day  
  
before. "Well, I thought we'd visit a dear friend of mine, who once gave me the greatest  
  
gift she could."  
  
  
  
"What did she give you Mother?" came the soft, innocent reply.  
  
  
  
"That, my darling one, is something we will tell you together," replied Serenity, knowing  
  
full well her daughter's ability to put things together and *guess* what Setsuna had done  
  
for the Queen.  
  
  
  
Small Lady nodded her acceptance of the statement, knowing from long years of trying  
  
that Serenity wouldn't part with any information that she felt her daughter wasn't ready  
  
for, or oughtn't know quite yet. So she bottled up her curiosity and contented herself with  
  
guessing what the Keeper of Time had done for her mother.  
  
  
  
Suddenly two things that Setsuna had told her came to mind; the first was that Setsuna  
  
wasn't related to Serenity, and the second that Setsuna *was* related to Small Lady. And  
  
she knew enough about genetics, having listened to enough of Aunt Ami's lectures, to  
  
know that red was a dominant eye color. Neither of her parents had red eyes… and the  
  
likelihood that her eyes had come from a recessive gene was very, very small.  
  
  
  
And yet the person that they were going to visit had red eyes. Eyes that were very similar  
  
in color to her own. Eyes that could probably be her own…  
  
  
  
The pieces to the puzzle fell suddenly into place, and gave her more questions. Setsuna  
  
was her mother, and that was the gift she had given to Serenity. A daughter. But why  
  
would her mother need to be given a child? Why hadn't she had Small Lady herself?  
  
  
  
Why? Why would Neo Queen Serenity, the most powerful person ever, need to be given  
  
a child? Her sure, graceful pace faltered as she wondered… maybe the Queen hadn't  
  
needed to be given a child… maybe Setsuna had given her up because she didn't want a  
  
child. Or maybe she couldn't have a child because of how dangerous her job was.  
  
  
  
'She obviously cares for me, even seems to love me, so if she's my mother she would  
  
have wanted to keep me. Ok, so she wanted me… now why couldn't Mother have had me  
  
herself? Why am I the greatest gift Setsuna could ever give her?'  
  
  
  
Her thoughts continued like this for the entire length of the walk, until finally she and her  
  
Mother stood before the Gates of Time together. Serenity placed a gentle hand on her  
  
daughter's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "Now, don't be afraid darling, you're  
  
perfectly safe."  
  
  
  
Small Lady nodded and allowed herself to be guided into the Gates, discreetly searching  
  
the strange mists for Setsuna. In moments the mists parted, revealing a small marble  
  
table, set for three, and containing both the Queen's and Princess' favorite foods. A low  
  
husky laugh followed the departing mist, and Setsuna was revealed in her Sailor Pluto  
  
fuku.  
  
  
  
"Welcome, Neo Queen Serenity and Princess Small Lady Serenity. I do hope you'll join  
  
me for breakfast?" She waved her hand indicating the table and chairs before walking  
  
closer. Serenity nodded and took a seat, and after a moment Small Lady did the same.  
  
Setsuna seated herself once they were comfortable.  
  
  
  
They helped themselves to the food, and ate in silence. Neither Serenity nor Setsuna  
  
seemed to feel like talking as they ate, and Small Lady spent her time eyeing them both  
  
while she ate, wondering why they were being so quiet.  
  
  
  
'This feels too tense' she thought, pushing her plate away once she had finished. Both the  
  
adults had finished eating before, and waited until she was finished as well before talking.  
  
  
  
"Small Lady, allow me to formally introduce Setsuna Meioh, who if more often known as  
  
Sailor Pluto. She guards this place, the Gates of Time, from any enemies wishing to  
  
interrupt the flow of time or change the way events turned out."  
  
  
  
Small Lady nodded, once, not telling Serenity that she already knew this. Serenity  
  
continued on, oblivious to her daughter's reaction.  
  
  
  
"She is a dear and beloved friend to me, and gave me the greatest gift of all." The Queen  
  
paused, and Small Lady asked the question she was expected to ask.  
  
  
  
"What did she give you?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"I gave her you, Small Lady." The Guardian of Time spoke in a very soft voice, but her  
  
words were clearly heard, and Serenity stared at her sharply.  
  
  
  
"Why?" asked Small Lady, as quietly as Setsuna had spoken.  
  
  
  
"Because extensive use of the ginzouishou renders one infertile." Serenity's voice was  
  
soft and tinged with regret. "I always knew I had a daughter in the future, but I never  
  
knew the consequences of using my crystal, or why you didn't have the same eyes as  
  
Mamo-chan and me. But we both grew to love you long before we knew you were our  
  
daughter, long before you were born. I've always felt a bit sad that I couldn't give you  
  
any siblings to play with, and that I couldn't carry you myself, but I couldn't live without  
  
you in my life. Neither could your father."  
  
  
  
"So I was wanted?" Small Lady wondered if she should have voiced her private doubts,  
  
but her fears were soothed at her mother's brilliant smile and Setsuna's shy one.  
  
  
  
"Very wanted, Small Lady," answered Setsuna, "and I will be in your life in the future,  
  
and a bit more often now. Your parents love you, as do all the Senshi."  
  
  
  
She brightened at these words and smiled happily, reassured. Her smile dimmed a bit as  
  
her mother stood.  
  
  
  
"Small Lady, I have a meeting to attend. If you and Setsuna will excuse me, I will be  
  
going now." Serenity smiled kindly at Small Lady, knowing she didn't want to leave yet.  
  
"Why don't you spend the rest of the morning here until your lessons? I'm sure Setsuna  
  
will enjoy your company." She glanced at Setsuna curiously.  
  
  
  
"Of course my Queen." Again Setsuna smiled, her smile tinged with excitement.  
  
  
  
Small Lady nodded as well, and stood to hug her mom. "Thank you Mother" she  
  
whispered softly, and Serenity patted her hair lightly before she left.  
  
  
  
Small Lady turned back to Setsuna and contemplated the tall Guardian of Time.  
  
  
  
"Ok Setsuna, now tell me *everything* about yourself." She paused for a moment while  
  
considering, before adding, "that you're allowed to, anyway."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
To Be Continued: 


	5. Chapter 4: Small Lady Doubts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Child's Curiosity  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
Chapter 4: Small Lady Doubts  
  
  
  
Small Lady peeked carefully into the main computer room of the Crystal Palace, looking to see if anyone was inside. She knew that Mercury would be in the microbiology lab today, but the other Senshi often used this room as well, as did her parents. She certainly didn't want to be caught.  
  
No one but Setsuna seemed to understand that Small Lady was far more intelligent than she appeared. She readily admitted that her worldly experience was limited, and thus her interactions with new people were more childish and trusting than her true age would deem, but she understood many things more intuitively than her mother had at the same age.  
  
'Well, I understand more things than she did when she was seven.'  
  
That instinctive understanding had led her here today, one of the many places in the Palace where she was forbidden to go. Here in the main computer room would be records of the past, as well as any visions that the Senshi had ever had, or any important events that Setsuna had informed Neo Queen Serenity about.  
  
Here should be the full answers to why Small Lady wasn't allowed to see the  
  
ginzouishou, why the shields would fall, what event made things so important that the shields *didn't* fall.  
  
From her many secret trips into her mother's bedroom, she understood that every forbidden thing in the Palace was important, powerful.  
  
She shivered without realizing she had done so, and silently slipped forward to the main controls. Once more she surveyed the area around her, and once she had convinced herself that no one was about, she queried the database with the first of her questions. - - - - -  
  
The night she laid out on her balcony, staring up at the moon. The silver light that fell down upon her did little to ease the aching in her heart. She had never known that her mother had banished a rebel named Wise Man two hundred or so years ago, even though the archives had labeled the event as a major historical occurrence.  
  
She had never been told that there were currently rebels in Crystal Tokyo, protesting her mother's rule. She hadn't known what a 'rebel' was until she had to look up the meaning to understand the article. She wondered how such people could exist, souls not happy with the peaceful life of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
'How can they possibly think that peace has made our world soft? Theirs is the only violence here, and every other planet respects us."  
  
Everything she had read today explained why she had never been allowed to attend a public school. Since rebels existed in the city, she could have been harmed by one of them in a public environment, if they even believed she was worth harming. If the servants in the castle didn't believe she was a real Princess, why should the rebels?  
  
No. they could ascertain her royalty easily enough with a d.n.a. test, but would they find that she was the princess meant to rule the Earth after her parents, or if she was meant to be the Princess of some other place?  
  
She wasn't sure.  
  
She knew Lunarians had a life span of at least one thousand years, and her mother had lived seven hundred of those years already. She had another three-hundred years to live without any doubt in the manner, and would probably live much longer thanks to the ginzouishou, as would her father.  
  
Of course. her mother may never truly die, since the ginzouishou was her Sailor Crystal.  
  
'Sailor Crystals never lose their shine. so if Mother dies, she would just be reborn, wouldn't she? And so will the other Senshi. if they die, they will, eventually, be reborn.'  
  
In a way this was a comforting thought. The people she loved most would always come back to her somehow, because they would live and die, and be reborn, here on Earth.  
  
Including her mother.  
  
'In the scheme of everything, where does that leave me? Mother doesn't rule everything directly, she has councils who help make the everyday decisions, people to see to the specific needs of certain regions. They could rule long enough for her to be reborn.'  
  
A slightly grim smile, assuredly out of place, turned up the corners of her lips. "Well," she whispered, "I'm not needed then, am I? And even if I'm loved, an unneeded person is kept out of the way, and out of the limelight, just as I am."  
  
Silently she acknowledged that her situation could be much worse than it already was, and determined that she would be as grateful as possible for the life she had; especially in the memory of the announcement that, without Setsuna's help, she wouldn't even be alive.  
  
'Am I even needed?' = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued: 


	6. Chapter 5: Small Lady Thinks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Child's Curiosity  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
Chapter 5: Small Lady Thinks  
  
  
  
She sat in Pluto's lap, watching events in the Palace in the pool Pluto had shown to her  
  
this morning. From here, she was able to look as much at her Queen Mother's bedroom  
  
as she wanted, and wonder about the importance of all the beautiful and mysterious items  
  
that were there.  
  
  
  
"Puu, what's that pretty cup, there in the picture above Mother's bed?" she asked softly,  
  
in case the Senshi of Time had something on her mind. She had given Pluto the nickname  
  
Puu about a month earlier, hesitantly, incase the regal woman would object. Much to  
  
Small Lady's pleasure, Puu had accepted the nickname as easily as if she had known  
  
Small Lady would give it to her.  
  
  
  
'Which she probably did.'  
  
  
  
Most of Small Lady's time was spent with Puu now, since her Mother and Father were  
  
usually busy with running the planet, and all the other Senshi were off following their  
  
dreams, incognito. Despite the general disturbances of the rebels who now called  
  
themselves the Dark Moon Family, most of life on Earth still remained at peace.  
  
  
  
After a few moments of silence, Puu's answer to question about the cup drew her  
  
attention back to the painting.  
  
  
  
"That, Small Lady, is the Purity Chalice, one of the most sacred items in the universe,  
  
capable of granting unlimited power to the chosen messiah. Also, Sailor Moon used the  
  
Chalice to power up into Super Sailor Moon while battling in the past."  
  
  
  
Pluto smiled softly, remembering both the joy and sadness of those past battles, knowing  
  
that for Small Lady they had yet to begin. "One day, Small Lady, you will get to see that  
  
Holy Chalice, so always remember what it looks like."  
  
  
  
Small Lady nodded and searched the room for another item to examine. 'I really wonder  
  
if this is worth it,' she thought, 'since Mother will never allow me to see them in person.'  
  
Mentally she wondered off into her own little world again, unconsciously snuggling  
  
deeper into Pluto's embrace. Eventually, she fell asleep.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
Pluto quietly brushed strands of Small Lady's hair away from the girl's eyes, taking her  
  
time to admire how wonderful and lovely the child was. She was so thoughtful of others,  
  
even when she felt left out and unneeded, always careful to act the proper young lady  
  
whenever dignitaries from across the world came to visit, and question her rite to be the  
  
Heir.  
  
  
  
Serenity didn't always seem to notice how lonely Small Lady was becoming, and brushed  
  
off Pluto's attempts to bring this to Serenity's attention. She wondered how quickly  
  
Small Lady would grow up under the Queen's nose, unnoticed. She could, of course,  
  
have looked into the future to see, but abstained from doing so, since she didn't want to  
  
know the course of events too far in advance. it would be unfair to Small Lady if the  
  
odds where against Pluto, and all she really wanted was for Small Lady to be happy.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
Small Lady's POV  
  
  
  
Dreams. as a Princess, do I have a right to have dreams that are mine, and mine alone?  
  
Am I allowed to dream for anything other than the safety, well-being, and happiness of  
  
this planet on which I was born?  
  
  
  
Knowing the Past tells me that in the Future I shall be a Senshi, as well as the Crown  
  
Princess. Chibi-Moon, I will be called. Like now, I will stand in the shadow of my  
  
Mother, Neo Queen Serenity, even though I'm not supposed to know that.  
  
  
  
Knowing doesn't help me feel any better about being a Chibi Senshi. as though I will  
  
never, in my own right, be a Senshi like my mother was. I am not needed as a Princess  
  
for Earth, and I have no powers pertaining to the leadership of Earth. I have only my  
  
Moon powers, as my rite to being the new Moon Princess.  
  
  
  
Do I want to be the new Moon Princess? Does anyone care if I do? Not really. what's  
  
important is that Serenity's genetic line remain, so that the ginzouishou will always be  
  
here to protect the Earth.  
  
  
  
Yet I have already seen how time is cyclic, and I know that in time Earth will come to  
  
resent the protection we Moon Princess' give. Eventually, we will be asked to leave,  
  
politely at first, and then with more force, until finally the people of Earth rise up against  
  
us, and make us leave. Of course, Father could change that, and I bet he will. He'll  
  
probably use the Golden Crystal to control the populace, and keep us here forever,  
  
regardless of whether of not we really belong.  
  
  
  
I wonder if he realizes that his Golden Crystal can give the people of Earth the extended  
  
life that made humans so afraid and jealous of the Lunarians. and if he knows, why  
  
doesn't he employ that power? I know there would be consequences, but does anyone  
  
know what those consequences would be?  
  
  
  
Only one person has ever realized the power of Father's Golden Crystal, while everyone  
  
in the universe knows the powers of the Silver Crystal. I wonder if they ever realized that  
  
if they took the Silver Crystal away from the Golden Crystal that it's power would be less  
  
effective. after all, the Moon only reflects the light of the Sun, and the Golden Crystal  
  
represents the Sun. Well, the Crystal is also powered by Mothers heart, and her heart has  
  
always been Father.  
  
  
  
How convenient.  
  
  
  
I may be the crown princess, and I do love the parents who raised me, but. the more I  
  
learn, the more I want a destiny that is my own, and not a continuation or expansion of  
  
my Mother's destiny. Is that even possible, for one born of the Serenity line? I don't  
  
know.  
  
  
  
What I do know, is that if it is possible, I will have the best chance, because Pluto is also  
  
my mother, and as dearly beloved to me as the Queen she serves. And I will be as willful  
  
as my Queen Mother, determined in my quest to carve my own Destiny. Puu assures me  
  
that I will, someday, have a Senshi team of my own. Perhaps I can live my life as a  
  
Senshi, or move elsewhere to live my life. yes, perhaps that would work.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued: I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of 'Child's Curiosity' :)  
  
Please review with any comments, questions, or literary criticism that you wish. Thank  
  
you for reading ^^ 


End file.
